Options
by RastaNificent
Summary: I don't own The Walking Dead. After Negan is introduced to the group, Michonne finds herself in his company as she agrees to join the The Saviors on a four month contract. Very short piece, lots of details omitted because I mostly just wanted to get this scene out before I forgot it. Trigger warning: mentions of rape/ none-consensual sex. Read at your own risk.
**Options**

Michonne was lying on her bed after a nice long bath. Being with The Saviors was tough. But at least they had nice beds and warm baths. The solar panels at Alexandria didn't produce enough power for warm baths like these. Michonne took solace in the fact that she had some nice things. She had to. To distract herself from all the bad things that were happening to her.

She lay on her back holding her note book up. In it, she drew another line with a pen to officially note the 60 day mark of being with The Saviors. _60 days_ she thought. Another 60 and she'd finally be able to go back home. Back to Alexandria, back to her friends, back to Rick. She smiled at the thought of finally being reunited with her people again and finally being away from am The Saviors. Away from Negan. She hated being around him before but now it was a hundred times worse. Because she had a big secret and it was only a matter of time before he found it out. How she would hide it for another two months, she didn't know. At least it was winter. She could hide behind the heavy clothes and hope no one would notice. She closed her book and put it down on her end table. She was just about to put out her gasoline powered bedside lamp and call it a night when she heard a knock on her door.

Michonne got up and grabbed her night gown from her armoire before throwing it on top of the spaghetti top and hot pants that she used as sleepwear.

"Who's there?" She called while still tying her gown around her waist.

"Its me." Said a familiar voice that Michonne recognized as Dwight's. "You know the drill." He continued.

Michonne stood in confusion. Last time Negan asked for her so late was when he forced himself on her and threatened to hurt her people to get her to tolerate him. But he'd apologized for it the next day and made an entire speech about not being that kind of guy. She didn't believe him, but he hadn't come on to her for an entire month after the incident and she thought, hoped that maybe he was sincere after all. She wasn't sure she could let him touch her again. She had to stop herself from spitting at the thought. Or maybe it was something else. Maybe he'd found her secret out somehow. She held her mouth as she nearly barfed at the realization. _No. It can't be. You didn't tell anyone_. _You're_ _fine_ , she thought. Trying to convince herself, trying to maintain her optimism. She pulled herself together before she unlocked the door and opened it.

"What do you want?" She asked, staring Dwight in the eye.

"What do you think? That I'm bring you room service?" He replied aggressively.

"Just answer the question, asshole." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, why else would I be here? Negan wants to see you." He finally admitted.

Michonne sighed and walked out of her room, locking her door behind her and sticking her keys into her nightgown's pockets before following Dwight's lead. Her stomach rambled and a heat wave came over her as they walked. Her nervousness was plain to see. All the messed up hormones weren't helping either. _What does he want_? Michonne couldn't help but wonder. As much as she tried, she just couldn't fight off the gut feeling that something bad was about to happen. She took a step and nearly fell, instead stumbling to the wall. Dwight turned and looked at her with suspicious eyes.

"The heck's wrong with you?" He asked.

Michonne pulled herself together again and walked up to Dwight. "Nothing. Lead the way." She said, as she indicated forward with her hand.

Dwight continued walking, pretending he hadn't noticed what he'd just seen, he didn't care anyway. He led her up to Negan's study and opened the door for her. Michonne silently braced herself, breathing deeply in and out. Michonne walked in and Dwight closed the door behind her. She stood nervously by the door, looking around for Negan until her eyes landed on him sitting on a couch by the fireplace with his back to her.

"Come closer." He said and Michonne complied. "Have a seat." He continued.

"I'm good." She replied.

Negan got up, his glass of wine still in hand and walked up to her. He stood directly in front of her, uncomfortably close. He reached one arm around her back, Michonne standing stiff like a statue. He pulled her slightly closely and kissed her forehead, his breath smelling of strong whiskey before backing up and walking to a small end table. On it, was a pill and a glass of water. Michonne's heart began to race as she assumed the worst and she could no longer hide her nervousness.

"You know what this is for don't you?" Negan asked her, not looking up from the end table.

Michonne stood frozen like a shy teenager during oral presentation in front of her whole class. Not knowing what to do or say. How did he find out? She asked herself, slightly beating herself up on the inside while being driven mad by all the worry at the same time.

"Hey." Negan called to get her attention and bring her out of her wonder. "I'm talking to you." He continued as he finally looked up. "You know what this is for, don't you? He asked her.

"I do." Michonne finally replied.

"So you're not gonna try to lie to me. That's smart. And judging by your expression, you don't seem too pleased that I know." He said.

"I'm not." Michonne replied.

"Well, in case you didn't know before, now you do. I _always_ find out. So. Here are you options. Either you take the pill, nice and easy or I'm gonna take that pretty sword of yours, and cut it right out of ya." He dictated, his face terrifyingly striking and making Michonne's insides turn even more.

Michonne looked down at the ground, tears began to form in her eyes as her hands formed fists.

"Negan." She uttered with her deep low voice. "Don't do this." She continued.

"I'm not doing this to punish you, Dreads. I want you to know that. It's just that, there are things that make a man weak. Make him lose control of things. And that little one growing inside you is one of those said things." He said as he pointed at her belly with the hand holding the glass of wine. "I can not, will not let myself be that man. I'm not in a position to be weak. I like to be in control of everything. That's how I got to where I am. That's why I am going to do this." He added.

She looked up at him and looked him in the eye "It's not yours. Its me and - its mine." She said, remembering that Negan still didn't know that she's Rick's girlfriend. Who knows what he'd do if he found that out? "You don't have to see it. I don't even want you to. You don't have to do this." She added, trying to reason with a maniac despite her inner knowledge.

"Nah, Dreads. Stop right there." He said as he took a sip from his wine and shook his head. "You're not going to change my mind. What kind of leader would I be if I let people dictate to me what I should or shouldn't do? That baby is dying here. Tonight. You only get to decide how- oh, and I forgot to mention that in the event that you don't survive your little _operation_ , I'm gonna be mighty pissed off about losing one of my greatest fighters, so pissed that I'm gonna have to take my pretty bat to your little town and take out my anger on every living thing I see." He said. Negan picked up the pill and replaced the wine glass in this hand with the glass of water and brought it to Michonne. "So I highly recommend that you make things easier for everyone. And take the goddamn pill." He said, his voice lower and more intimidating as he held the pill out in his palm.

Michonne stared at the pill in his palm, a stream of tear running down her cheek. She knew that there was no pleading or reasoning with this man. There was no saving her baby. She wasn't going to take that pill. She knocked it out of Negan's hand and punched him in the jaw, causing Negan to stumble back. She ran to her sword that Negan kept on his desk and pulled it out of its sheath. She turned and faced Negan and found that he was holding Lucille up.

"Now. That was a pretty stupid thing to do, Dreads. But I get it. Desperation and all. Well, at least I tried." He said as he spit and wiped a stream of blood running from his mouth away with his forearm.

"Tried? The only thing you can do for me now, is die." Michonne growled.

"Yeah I've heard it all before. But, you're not going to kill me." Negan said mockingly, a grin appearing on his face.

"You want my baby?! Come get it! I dare you, bastard. Come on!" Michonne yelled, a river of tears running down her face now as she held her sword ready.

Negan held Lucille up, as if he were ready to strike. Michonne charged at Negan, letting out a huge warcry as she swung her sword at Negan's head. He blocked her sword with Lucille, the sword slightly cutting into the wooden bat and getting jammed inside the wood of the bat. Michonne tried to pull her sword out but Negan pushed harder and managed to overpower her. A grin came onto his face as he came closer to Michonne's face before he finally swung Lucille back, throwing Michonne's sword out of her hands and behind him and hitting Michonne in the face with the butt of his bat in almost one move. Michonne fell to the ground and was incapacitated long enough for Negan to pick the pill up and put it in his mouth. He walked over Michonne and pulled her up on her knees. He stood behind her and pulled her hair down to make her face upwards and he pressed his lips onto hers, forcing them open by her chin with his other hand and pushing the pill out of his mouth into hers. His tongue practically pushed the pill down Michonne's throat and he let her go. She went falling on her front and struggled to get up.

"I'll... I'll kill you... You... Bastard..." She mumbled as she struggled in and out of consciousness on the floor.

"Shh. Hush now, darling. It'll all be over soon." Negan said as he placed a boot on Michonne's back and forced her down.

Negan's voice began to drift further and further away as Michonne's body became numb and her world turned dark before she eventually passed out...


End file.
